


Green Hills

by YeetTheAngels



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels
Summary: Before the accident, Morgan was a normal teenager. Then one day they were hit by a truck. Yep, seems like truck-kun chose them to isekai. When they woke up, they were pretty sure they had died, and had somehow gone to either heaven or hell. But then they realised it was neither of them, but if they had to pick, it would be hell, because…WHY THE FUCK DID THEY BECOME A HEDGEHOG.(OC is one of Heartslabyul's hedgehogs AU)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

This really wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to them. The cage was pretty big, and they were fed every day with fresh fruits and vegetables. But that wasn’t the bad part. The bad part was that they had to adapt to the lack of opposable thumbs. Well, at least they still had 5 toes on their front paws.

Before the accident, Morgan was a normal teenager. Then one day they were hit by a truck. Yep, seems like truck-kun chose them to isekai. When they woke up, they were pretty sure they had died, and had somehow gone to either heaven or hell. But then they realised it was neither of them, but if they had to pick, it would be hell, because… 

WHY THE FUCK DID THEY BECOME A HEDGEHOG.

And not just a regular, brown hedgehog. A blue one. Morgan could feel the Sonic jokes incoming. Heading to the edge of the cage, they poked their snout out and sniffed the air. Mmh, strawberry. Looks like Riddle was stressed again. But then again, he was always so stressed nowadays. From what Morgan could tell, this was a full year before Yuu- oh god, would Yuu still exist? Was Morgan “Yuu” now? Did this tiny blue hedgehog have to stop the overblots? 

Scrunching up their snout, Morgan padded over to their water dish, finding it empty. Great. Trey- their caretaker- must have been too busy to change their water dish. They licked their snout. God, they were thirsty. Well, only one way to get water. Looking at the latch, they focused. Slowly, it wiggled, and the latch quietly popped out, granting Morgan the freedom they so desired and access to the water they desperately needed. 

Getting out was easy. Finding a way to get to the kitchens was way harder, especially for a tiny little hedgehog like them. But Morgan knew what to do. Focusing again, they surrounded themselves with their magic. And the little hedgehog started to float. Magic came easily to them in this form, and if Morgan was less distracted, they would have taken some time to think about the implications of this fact. But alas, they were thirsty. And hungry. So any philosophical thoughts would have to wait.

Any residents of Heartslabyul would have been surprised to see a blue hedgehog swimming through the air, but ever since Riddle’s takeover, most were too busy with memorising the 800-ish rules they never needed to know before it. Zipping around a corner, Morgan was thankful that the kitchen door was open. They were also thankful for them being a hedgehog with good eyesight, unlike what normal hedgehogs were like in their previous world, as they were able to hide from the two Heartslabyul members that just came out from the kitchen.

“Oya? A hedgehog?” Morgan froze, snout in a box of crackers, After drinking their fill of tap water, they found an opened box of crackers and went to town. So immersed in their feasting, they didn’t even notice someone sneak up behind them. Removing themselves from the box, they gazed up and saw a pair of sunglasses with a neon pink frame. Internally, they berated themselves for forgetting the one person who wasn’t stressed. Ex-dorm leader, Cater Diamond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter features Cater Diamond, aka the world's saltiest and pettiest bitch

Cater Diamond was definitely enjoying his removal from the dorm leader position, although the way he was enjoying it… well, one might call it “the most passive aggressive vacation ever taken”. Every day, he dressed in a blindingly ugly hawaiian shirt, khakis, sandals, and a straw hat. He took the time to make a whole jug of fruit punch and prepped a glass with a paper umbrella. And he showed up to classes with a deck chair and a pool floatie. The teachers seemed to have no problem with him doing all this, especially after he revealed that he had enchanted his pool floatie to fly (or maybe it was because he shared his “special” fruit punch with them). And every day, he took an hour out of his day to sit and sip fruit punch right outside the dorm leader’s study. 

But the absolute most bastardly thing he did, was to create more paperwork for Riddle. In a move he called “the biggest ‘fuck you’ I could ever give”, he broke so many rules, but just enough that he wouldn’t get into trouble. And with each rule he broke, the piles of paperwork grew and grew. Indeed, he was a master of “annoying someone without getting into actual trouble”. Today he had decided to get an early start on annoying Riddle, and so he headed to the kitchens to steal a few cookies, or if Trey was there, bug him for freshly baked cookies. But he didn’t expect to find a tiny blue hedgehog scarfing down crackers like there was no tomorrow. 

“How did you get out of your cage, little hedgehog?” He extended his hand to pet it softly, running his fingers over its blue spines. He asked the question, but he wasn’t actually expecting a response. Pyroxinian hedgehogs, though bred through magical means (that was how they got their bright colours), did not possess human levels of intelligence. Most were nothing more than simple pets, and occasionally one or two displayed uncontrolled magic outbursts (leftover magic from the breeding process). So he was completely unprepared for the hedgehog to answer him.

“You didn’t see anything!” It squeaked, then levitated itself out the kitchen. Cater blinked. He rubbed his eyes, then checked the fruit punch he was making. “Wait, I took one of Trey’s special brownies yesterday. But it’s just one. Still doesn’t explain the flying, talking hedgehog.” He stood there in silence for a moment, then a grin spread across his face. 

Morgan gasped for air as they crawled back into their cage. Using so much magic in such a short period of time had tuckered them out, and they just wanted a nice nap in their little bed of paper shavings. Yawning, they kicked a few bits of paper around and curled up for a nap, blissfully unaware of the danger looming before them…

“Trey, why did you let Cater take that hedgehog?”

“I just thought it would give him another outlet for him to focus on, and maybe he’d stop doing that. Besides, it might teach him responsibility?”

“Hmph. He was too lax. The laws of the Queen of Hearts need to be upheld properly.”

**Author's Note:**

> My server (plz intro for access):  
> https://discord.gg/geqFYqAvft  
> My twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelsYeet


End file.
